


Of one that loved not wisely, but too well

by Doralice



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E improvvisamente a James piace quel minuscolo soppalco, quella polverosa, trasandata tana. Perché con le labbra di Q sulle sue è facile ricordarsi che non è mai stato così felice come lo è lassù.<br/>È stato così da subito, fin dalla prima volta che James ha calcato le assi malferme del pavimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of one that loved not wisely, but too well

Q non ha una camera da letto. Q ha una specie di tana nel soppalco del suo microscopico appartamento. Lì ci ha stipato un futon, qualche coperta, una pianta rachitica e un ventilatore, in modo da non morire di caldo nelle afose notti estive.

A James quell'ambiente claustrofobico fa venire un senso di soffocamento. Ogni fottuta volta deve stare attento a non sbattere la testa contro le travi di legno del soffitto e può a malapena muoversi senza incastrarsi da qualche parte o calpestare qualcosa.

Ma poi Q lo spinge sul futon e insieme crollano in mezzo alle coperte sfatte. E si accarezzano e si baciano e sospirano, rotolandosi addosso. Su quelle coperte che sanno di Q, che lo avvolgono dolcemente proprio come fa Q.

E improvvisamente a James piace quel minuscolo soppalco, quella polverosa, trasandata tana. Perché con le labbra di Q sulle sue è facile ricordarsi che non è mai stato così felice come lo è lassù.

È stato così da subito, fin dalla prima volta che James ha calcato le assi malferme di quel pavimento.

  


~ ~ ~

  


La prima volta che James si arrischiò ad addentrarsi fin lassù, fu per mettere a dormire un Q che aveva alzato un po' troppo il gomito.

Va bene festeggiare la buona riuscita di una missione, ma quel ragazzino non ha proprio il fisico per reggere certe cose, James ne era convinto allora e ne è convinto ancora adesso. Per quanto il suo range di “quelle cose” adesso si sia alquanto ristretto _–_ ma di questo si parlerà più avanti.

Quella notte James sfoggiò una pazienza inaspettata. Ignorò i borbottii senza senso di Q e diede risposte bonarie ai suoi deliri mentre lo portava di sopra e lo scaricava sul futon, mentre gli scioglieva i nodi delle scarpe al buio, perché la sbronza l'aveva fatto diventare fotofobico.

Via una scarpa e poi l'altra. Via anche i calzini. Q nel frattempo era riuscito ad incastrarsi nel maglione nel vano tentativo di toglierselo. Con una mezza risata James gli venne aiuto.

Q si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e si schiarì la voce: – Grazie. –

Aveva i capelli più arruffati che mai, fatto che stroncava completamente il suo nobile sforzo di apparire padrone di sé.

– Di nulla. _–_ James aveva fatto per sfilargli gli occhiali _–_ Questi non è meglio se li togliamo? _–_

Ma con un gesto vagamente seccato Q aveva scacciato via la sua mano.

– Vuoi che faccia sogni sfocati? _–_ aveva ribattuto tutto serio, mentre s'infilava sotto le coperte.

E James aveva riso ancora.

– Non sia mai. – aveva detto, e gli aveva rimboccato le coperte.

Più tardi si sarebbe chiesto che diavolo gli era preso. Più tardi non sarebbe stato impegnato a osservare il profilo di Q che si addormentava tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro, col cervello completamente in bianco e una blanda erezione nei pantaloni.

Il giorno dopo, composto e lucido davanti ai suoi monitor, Q avrebbe finto un'opportuna amnesia. Ovviamente ciò non avrebbe tolto a James il gusto di sferzarlo per settimane con battutine di ogni genere. Né di fare commenti poco lusinghieri sulla tana dove si ostinava a vivere.

~

La seconda volta tornavano dalla festa per il compleanno di Moneypenny. Q era un po' meno sbronzo, ma James lo era abbastanza da farsi fregare. Così di nuovo si trovò ad accompagnarlo cavallerescamente fino al suo appartamento.

E poi fino al soppalco.

E poi sul futon.

James non ebbe bisogno di fingere stupore quando Q lo trascinò giù con sé, divorandogli le labbra in un bacio inaspettato. Sapeva di rum e pera, ma non gli importava. _Dopo_ avrebbe saputo di altro.

– Fra due ore ho il volo per Helsinki. _–_ lo avvertì.

Q si disfò degli occhiali: _–_ Si possono fare molte cose in due ore. _–_

James deglutì e si allentò la cravatta.

Quella che seguì fu una lunga, gloriosa, sacrosanta pomiciata, corredata di succhiotti, palpate e mani che esploravano attraverso i vestiti. A James venne duro subito e una mano impudica sull'inguine di Q lo informò che non era il solo in quella situazione _–_ e che Q era particolarmente sensibile.

_Troppo_ sensibile.

Allora James rallentò il ritmo dei baci e le carezze si fecero languide. I minuti si allungarono fino all'esasperazione, divennero densi, presero a colare dolcemente tra di loro, appiccicandoli l'uno all'altro come glassa.

Finché per James non arrivò davvero l'ora di prendere quel dannato volo per Helsinki e dovette abbandonarlo. Si staccò a fatica da Q, tutto braccia tese e labbra rosse.

Seppellita l'erezione nei pantaloni firmati, si rimise a posto i capelli, strinse il nodo della cravatta. Dal futon, Q seguiva i suoi gesti con occhi lucidi. E mai in vita sua James si sentì così inadeguato.

Si chinò e lo baciò un'ultima volta prima di andarsene da lì. Come un liceale che sta per prendere la metro e saluta la fidanzatina.

~

La terza volta non c'erano festeggiamenti o altre scuse di mezzo.

James lo invitò a cena. E c'era del vino, vino buono, ma nessuno dei due ne bevve granché.

Chiacchierarono. Di tutto e di niente. Delle loro vite e del lavoro, di quello che facevano prima e di quello che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare dopo, del campionato di rugby e delle elezioni e dell'ultima stagione di Doctor Who.

Del tempo no, per carità. E nemmeno del figlio di William e Kate.

Dopo cena, continuando a chiacchierare, Q lasciò che James lo riaccompagnasse a casa. E una volta là, davanti al portone, gli chiese se voleva salire a bere qualcosa. E lui disse di sì, perché è così che si fa, è il copione.

Poi là, nell'appartamento di Q, seduti in soggiorno con una bottiglia di scotch davanti, le chiacchiere scemarono e nessuno dei due sembrò a disagio per questo.

Q era sobrio quando si alzò e gli andò vicino e gli prense la mano. E anche James era sobrio quando mise giù il suo bicchiere e lo seguì di sopra.

Si spogliarono a vicenda come se non avessero fatto altro in tutta la loro esistenza. Come se avessero passato ore, giorni, notti insonni ad immaginare di farlo, a mimare e imparare a memoria ogni gesto.

Scoprire quella pelle diafana un lembo alla volta e fare la sua conoscenza, annusarla, tracciare il profilo della spina dorsale. Lasciarsi mappare dalle dita di Q, che una alla volta catalogavano le sue cicatrici, alcune così fortunate da essere accarezzate dalla sua lingua.

Ma dietro i gesti sicuri e avidi, Q aveva le mani fredde e il respiro malfermo. E se James non aveva voluto spingersi oltre la volta prima, non l'avrebbe fatto nemmeno questa volta, anche se avevano tutta notte. Anche se avessero avuto tutte le notti.

Q si irrigì quando gli scivolò sopra, imponendosi sul suo corpo minuto. Ma non poteva semplicemente  _chiedergli_ di fidarsi, non erano questi i termini tra loro due. Così James gli baciò il mento e gli accarezzò il fianco, lentamente. Aspettò con pazienza che la fiducia emergesse da sé, sciogliendo la tensione, lasciandolo languido come sapeva essere.

Allora gli disse: _–_ Toccati. _–_

E Q lo fece. Portò una mano all'inguine e la strinse attorno alla propria erezione. Tremava un po' ed era splendido.

– Bravo, così. _–_ mormorò James con voce arrochita.

Le guance di Q si imporporarono, non si sa bene se per l'incoraggiamento o se per lo sguardo di James che s'inspessiva ogni momento di più su di lui.

Poi James fece scivolare una mano sotto, tra di loro, e per un po' mosse il suo pugno sopra a quello di Q, beandosi della sua espressione contratta dal piacere. Ma poi scese ancora più giù, accarezzando la peluria scura e i testicoli, cercando oltre.

Lo sentì scattare all'indietro, di nuovo teso.

– Continua a toccarti. _–_ gli ordinò James, senza smettere di fare quello che stava facendo.

Q si umettò le labbra e continuò. Anche James continuò, fingendo pazienza e autocontrollo in maniera magistrale.

Quando ritenne che le sue carezze potessero bastare, separò i loro corpi e gli divaricò le gambe, esponendolo al freddo e al suo sguardo. Q rabbrividì, la pelle s'increspò tutta. Anche il suo sguardo s'increspò, come una piccola onda sulla superficie dei suoi occhi cangianti.

James gli afferrò il fianco e accarezzò col pollice la cresta iliaca, cercando di quietare quella piccola turbolenza, ammonendolo con lo sguardo affinché continuasse a masturbarsi.

Gli accarezzò poi il volto e Q socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò sotto il suo tocco. E con gli occhi chiusi accolse le dita che premevano sulle sue labbra. James lasciò che le succhiasse un po', ignorando stoicamente l'erezione che gli pulsava selvaggia tra le gambe.

Poi fece scivolare via le dita. Q spalancò gli occhi come un gatto guardingo e leccandosi il labbro seguì attento i suoi movimenti.

Fremette come una foglia mentre James gli violava la carne con un dito. E avrebbe continuato a fremere mentre quelli che fino ad allora erano sospiri controllati si tramutavano in mugolii sommessi.

James era un uomo di mondo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che un essere umano potesse apparire sensuale e al contempo innocente come lo era Q mentre per la prima volta prendeva le sue dita e ne godeva, pieno di meraviglia.

Gli spingeva le dita dentro e fuori e lo sentiva come si faceva più morbido, lo vedeva come allargava un po' di più le gambe, come si masturbava più veloce. Era afrodisiaco sentire il fianco ossuto divincolarsi dalla sua stretta.

– Bravo... ma che bravo... _–_ continuava a ripetergli, la voce sempre più simile ad un brontolio confuso e il cazzo sempre più duro.

Q venne inarcandosi, la testa gettata all'indietro e le ciglia scure che sfarfallavano sugli occhi sgranati, le labbra rosse aperte in singhiozzi disperati e una mano artigliata al suo avambraccio. Sentiva le unghie affondate nella pelle. James gli aveva lasciato il fianco, liberandolo dalla sua stretta, e gli si era chinato addosso, senza toccarlo, accompagnando le ondate dell'orgasmo con le dita, mormorando parole senza senso sulla sua pelle sudata.

Oh sì, così... era bellissimo... gli piaceva, non era vero? Sì, che gli piaceva... la prossima volta non sarebbero state le sue dita a fotterlo...

Certamente James avrebbe voluto che la sua performance si concludesse lì, in grande stile. Ma le cose non andarono esattamente così.

Andraono che Q, dopo un lungo attimo di annichilimento, riprese fiato e si armò di cattive intenzioni. Gli piombò addosso, appiccicoso di sperma e sudore, e scivolò giù. Glielo prese in bocca senza tante cerimonie e James _–_ James Bond, sì, proprio lui _–_ esalò un patetico ringraziamento al Signore e si sciolse nel calore di quella bocca in tempi drammaticamente brevi.

~

La quarta volta non ebbe soluzione di continuità con la terza, dato che James si ritrovò in quel soppalco la mattina dopo.

Q ronfava beatamente rannicchiato contro di lui, con il suo testone spettinato che gli fermava la circolazione del sangue al braccio. James non poteva essere più felice. E più impaurito.

Qualche ora più tardi, dopo un'abbondante colazione e un'interessante doccia, i due sarebbero ritornati su quel futon e ci sarebbero rimasti ancora a lungo. Dopotutto era domenica.

Non avrebbero fatto l'amore, però. Non lo avrebbero fatto per ancora un paio di volte. Anzi, qualcosa di più di un paio.

Q e James non avrebbero fatto l'amore fino alla dodicesima volta in cui James si ritrovò a salire su quel soppalco.

E stranamente, a differenza dei loro precedenti incontri, sempre così articolati e privi di pudore, quello fu piuttosto diverso.

Quell'incontro avvenne dopo una missione di James. Solo che di norma lui, appena rientrato, va a fare rapporto a M. Quella volta, invece, in barba ad ogni regolamento, James andò da Q.

A casa sua.

Non lo trovò, ma conosceva le sue abitudini e sapeva che sarebbe rientrato presto, così restò ad aspettarlo. E mentre aspettava, seduto a gambe incrociate sul futon nel soppalco, James pensava. L'adrenalina scorreva feroce nelle sue vene e pensava. Il cuore gli rimbombava nel petto e nella gola e nelle orecchie, e pensava.

Poi Q rientrò a casa, come lo informò lo sferragliare delle chiavi nella toppa. E James smise di pensare.

_Clack_ fece la porta che si richiudeva, _frush_ fecero i sacchetti della spesa che si posavano per terra.

E poi l'appartamento si fece improvvisamente silenzioso.

_Thump thump thump thump_ fecero i passi frenetici di Q sulla rampa che portava al soppalco.

James si alzò di scatto e si guardarono senza respirare e dopo un attimo Q gli fu addosso.

Si tolsero i vestiti con mani insicure, si diedero un paio di testate e inciamparono l'uno nei piedi dell'altro, cadendo sul futon. James gli fece male schiacciandolo e Q gli diede una gomitata proprio dove aveva una ferita fresca.

Risero, piansero un po', si baciarono affamati, dissero cose irripetibili.

– Cosa ci fai qui? _–_

– Ti amo. _–_

– Sei ridotto uno schifo... cos'hai detto? _–_

– Ti amo. _–_

Si baciarono ancora e piansero ancora. Q un po' di più quando James lo penetrò, più tardi. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare. Con altri baci più impacciati che mai e un milione di carezze e due braccia avvolgenti nelle quali lo strinse, issandolo contro di sé e non lasciandolo più andare.

– Sei l'unico motivo per cui sono vivo. _–_

– Ti sembra il momento di... ah... parlare di lavoro? _–_

– Non è di lavoro che sto parlando. _–_

Allora Q batté le ciglia nervoso e affondò il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla, pieno di imbarazzo.

Il suo “Ti amo” lo disse così, soffocato contro la pelle di James, mentre dondolavano in preda al piacere.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Il pavimento scricchiola sotto i suoi scomodi movimenti e la luce filtra dalle imposte indorando la polvere sospesa nell'aria viziata. James si sposta con fastidio sopra il futon, stringendo un braccio attorno alla vita di Q.

Fare l'amore là, in quel posto assurdo, procura alla meglio lividi in luoghi inaspettati e alla peggio contusioni e abrasioni di varia natura. Ma James non cambierebbe quella tana per nulla al mondo.

E sì che ne hanno provati di posti. Il comodo appartamento di James, lussuose camere d'albergo...

Ma niente di tutto quello sa di Q. Niente di tutto quello sa di lui che gli dice quelle cose.

Quelle parole.

Le ha dette altre volte. Non molte, eh, che Q non è un tipo sentimentale. È James che lo chiama “amore” e gli porta regalini.

Ma l'ha detto altre volte, sì. Quella famosa sera e altre sere successive. Tra quelle pareti e fuori. Ma sopratutto tra quelle pareti, sotto quelle travi, su quel futon, in mezzo a quelle coperte.

Un suono che gradualmente gli è diventato familiare, assieme al suo odore sulla pelle e alle ciglia che gli ombreggiano le guance e al suo profilo da poeta decadente. Assieme a tutte quelle cose, insomma, per le quali rientrare vivo da una missione, da allora e ancora adesso, ha un perché.

Q è il tuo perché.


End file.
